The invention is directed to an improved apparatus for injecting a fuel/gas mixture in an internal combustion engine.
An apparatus for injecting a fuel/gas mixture is already known from German patent application No. 36 09 798 Al, in which the fuel injection valve protrudes by its valve end into a stepped longitudinal bore of a gas distributor part. The gas therein envelops the injected fuel in its flow direction and leads to the formation of a fuel/gas mixture. However, this apparatus has the disadvantage that because of the uniform flow of gas extending approximately in the direction of the injected fuel, only an inadequate turbulence is created in the fuel, so that a relatively nonhomogeneous fuel/gas mixture is formed, resulting in a relatively large fuel droplet size. For the sake of both exhaust emissions and fuel consumption, however, it is desirable to make the fuel intensively turbulent, thus producing fine droplets of fuel.